


Сладкая песнь

by Omletto



Category: Disciples (Video Games), Disciples III. Reincarnation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Амина сказала «да».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкая песнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Disciples.  
> Бетинг - Изуэль =*

Амина сказала «да». Смутившись, потупив глаза, она прошептала, что согласна. Согласна разделить с Хашимом жизнь, пережить его невзгоды, предаться его радостям. От счастья Хашим был готов позабыть себя, в один миг перед его взором раскинулся бескрайний мир во всём своём великолепии. Разом увидел он яркую зелень лугов, нежную синеву рек, слух его уловил таинственный шёпот лесов и протяжный стон ветра в горах, разноголосый гул городов и деревень. Этот огромный непостижимый мир горел огнём на губах его женщины, тёк кровью в её жилах. 

Сегодня стало счастливейшим днём в его жизни. Он помнил, как ещё пару минут назад тело сковывали страх и сомнения, а теперь Амина бесповоротно принадлежала ему — и в сердце не осталось места ничему, кроме легчайшего восторга. Хашим осторожно поднял за подбородок лицо Амины. Взгляд её светился улыбкой, а губы дрожали, словно она сдерживала себя из последних сил. Хашим рассмеялся упрямству Амины, и тогда она тоже засмеялась в ответ. 

Они долго бродили по полю, по-летнему пёстрому, живому. Амина склонялась над каждым понравившимся ей цветком, любовалась им, вдыхала лёгкий аромат. После этого небольшого ритуала она бросала на Хашима таинственный взгляд и осторожно обрывала цветочный стебелёк. Хашим же посреди всего раскинувшегося великолепия видел только одну красоту: красоту Амины. Он с жадностью следил за каждым её движением, и стоило Амине посмотреть на него, как он с игривостью ребёнка воровал у неё поцелуй за поцелуем. Амина отвечала с той же весёлостью и убегала к следующему цветку, стоило Хашиму выпустить её из объятий. 

Когда букет стал настолько пышным, что пришлось прижать его к груди, Амина предложила прогуляться к реке. Хашим покорно пошёл за ней следом, без стеснения разглядывая стройную фигурку своей будущей жены. Жены. Сердце в груди трепетало, как пленённая птица, от нежной благодарности к Амине и всему мирозданию. 

Пройдя небольшую рощу, они оказались у реки. Амина посмотрела на него блестящими глазами и присела на траву.

— Иди сюда, — сказала она, легонько хлопнув по земле рядом с собой. Голос её дрожал, а на щеках разлился румянец.

Хашим упал рядом с ней на колени. Он взял её руки в свои, и букет рассыпался разноцветным веером. Амина охнула, когда Хашим принялся судорожно целовать её пальцы. Амина пахла свежей травой и пряностями, и, как бы Хашим ни рвался к её телу, насытиться любовью, что царила между ними, казалось невозможным. 

— Перестань, перестань, — остужала его Амина смущённым шёпотом. Хашим вторил ей горячечным «не могу» и непрестанно касался губами её лица и шеи.

Он успокоился только тогда, когда Амина упёрлась горячими ладонями ему в грудь. Сердце зашлось ещё быстрее, и Хашим замер, переводя дух. Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Амины, они одновременно глубоко вздохнули.

— Садись, — сказала Амина, и Хашим прилёг, положив голову ей на колени. 

Амина заново собрала цветы и завела тихую песнь, аккуратно переплетая тонкие стебли между собой. Голос её мелодичным эхом разносился по лесу, птицы вторили ей звонким щебетанием, и Хашим сам не заметил, как задремал под лёгкие прикосновения руки к волосам и мерное шуршание над ухом.

Проснулся Хашим от щекотных поглаживаний по шее. Лукаво улыбаясь, Амина надела ему на голову пышный венок из самых ярких красок лета. Хашим поднялся на ноги, осторожно придерживая его пальцами, и поспешил увидеть своё отражение в прозрачной речной воде. Амина подошла следом, приобняла его за талию и тоже вгляделась в спокойную гладь. 

Хашим в жизни не видел зрелища прекраснее. Больше всего на свете хотелось ему запечатлеть этот момент на холсте. Живое небо, ласковый ветер, что теребил волосы, тепло Амины, прижимающей грудью к спине. Они с Аминой наконец стали одним целым. Там, где заканчивалось его дыхание, начиналось её. Тогда, когда замирало её сердце, его — беспокойно стучало за них обоих. 

Амина, словно почувствовав его настроение, разжала кулачки, и Хашим опустил взгляд. На ладонях её лежали два плетёных кольца, увенчанные желтым и голубым цветками. Амина делала своё ответное предложение, словно тоже не в силах была ждать, и Хашим не мог отказать ей, как противиться необходимости дышать. Он плавно выскользнул из объятий и повернулся к Амине лицом, протянул едва заметно подрагивающую руку. Амина не решалась поднять глаз, насколько интимным и долгожданным стало это событие. Хашим подхватил с ладони Амины самодельное кольцо и аккуратно надел его ей на безымянный палец левой руки. Амина охнула и попыталась проделать то же самое, но ей сложнее оказалось справиться с собой. Хашим помог ей, самостоятельно просовывая палец в предназначенное ему кольцо. Амина глубоко вздохнула, Хашим сжал её руку своей. Их простой, пусть и ненастоящий ритуал стал самым важным в недолгой жизни Хашима. Чувствуя, как Амина прижимается к нему, Хашиму снова хотелось смеяться. Смеяться и кричать целому миру о том, что он больше не одинок, что теперь он в ответе не только за свою судьбу.

Ему нужно было оставить любимую совсем ненадолго, он должен был поделиться с братом радостной новостью. Ноги сами несли его домой, он обещал Амине вернуться через пару мгновений. Амина улыбалась ему самой нежной улыбкой, она кивала и клялась ждать его хоть всю жизнь на этом мягком травяном ковре. 

— Хашим! — позвала она на прощание, будто не хотела отпускать его, не могла расстаться с ним ни на минуту.

— Я здесь! — обернулся Хашим. Он снова склонился к Амине, и их поцелуй был долог и сладок. — Ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия! Пусть птичья песнь развлечёт тебя, а свежесть реки наполнит терпением!

Она снова улыбнулась, как всегда немногословная, но чувствительная до глубины души, и Хашим убежал прочь, уверенный, что скоро встретит Амину такой же счастливой.

Он был на расстоянии от силы в полторы сотни шагов, когда рощу озарил пронзительный крик. Голос, который Хашим слышал в минуты восторга, обиды, удовольствия, он не смог бы перепутать ни с чем. С Аминой, его душой и сердцем, случилась беда. Не разбирая дороги под ногами, Хашим поспешил вернуться к той, которую ещё недавно крепко сжимал в объятьях, к той, о чьей безопасности молился каждую секунду. 

Как он добрался до поляны, Хашим не запомнил. В висках билась одна единственная мысль: лишь бы застать Амину живой и невредимой. И её не тронули. Банда головорезов окружила её, нахально усмехаясь. Амина дрожала, как осиновый лист, и переводила взгляд с одного своего мучителя на другого, но на нежном теле её не было и царапины. Хашим бросился к ней, на ходу оголяя меч, и она заметила его, встрепенулась. В глазах её блеснула надежда, волнение и страх, Хашим ответил ей воинственным кличем. Он бросился в бой, потому что Амина его ждала, и он не предал её. Он успел.

Он успел бы, Хашим был уверен. Он спас бы любимую, он справился бы с тем, что не вышло у Салаара. Защитить Амину, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни, было мечтой Хашима. И вот он умирал. Он закрыл Амину собой, принял убийственный заряд горькой эльфийской магии, но в груди зияла пустота не от раны. Всё, что видел Хашим в предсмертном бреду, было чуждо реальности. Никогда не чувствовал он тепла ладони Амины, её сонного дыхания, тяжести её тела на своих коленях. На самом деле Амина принадлежала другому, и у Хашима никогда не было на неё прав больше, чем представлять в своих снах.

Наверное, наряду с тоской в сердце Хашима билось и счастье. Он рад был, что последним подарком его сознания оказалась их с Аминой любовь. Амину видел он и вживую, она неистово сражалась. Тонкие бледные руки ловко переворачивали колбы песочных часов, светлое истлевшее платье плавно покачивалось в такт движениям, и плывущий размытый взор Хашима говорил ему о том, что Амина танцует. 

Без устали боролась она, побеждала врага за врагом, и наконец вскричала, совсем как от боли, но пала не Амина — порочная Глимвед растаяла в ужасных муках. Амина справилась не хуже него самого, больше она в нём не нуждалась. Хашим с облегчением прикрыл глаза: пришло его время оставить свою любовь навсегда. 

С прощальным вздохом Хашим вновь услышал, как беззаботно и сладко поют птицы из его снов — и тихий нежный голос. «Засыпай, мой друг».


End file.
